Be Happy
by Mileylvr
Summary: he loved her. Maybe, he always will. But at least she's happy, and that's all he really ever wanted. Read please! First oneshot. WARNING: mention of suicide.


Miley walked into the bathroom, looking at her horrible reflection. Why? She looked at all these people running through my T.V.. It's like everywhere she went she was followed, only the teenager can't seem to understand why. She looks at people like Selena and Demi, observing how pretty they are. How perfect Demi's hair was, and as for Selena... She's plain perfect. She looks at her, then at her own reflection and wonders if their even the same species.

Look Selena has. She has a best friend, she has a good personality, she knows how to keep her private life private, she knows how to not screw up, and most of all she knows how to keep Nick which is all Miley ever wanted.

She knew that Nick wasn't coming back to her. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew her name. It was like she was never in his life, they never spent two years of time together. Sure, they saw each other at concerts every now and then but they didn't know each other any more. They couldn't even look each other in the eye, nor simply talk.

She realized that when it ended, she not only lost her boyfriend, but two of her best friends. When she broke up with him, she lost him. And his brother, her protector, who she had come to know as her own brother. After losing Nick, it seemed as if Kevin pulled himself away too, leaving her only with Joe. It's not that she didn't like Joe, it's that she didn't like herself for breaking two beautiful, irreplaceable bonds.

Which led her up to this moment, as she sat in the bathroom doing the only thing she had become so accustomed to, the only thing to block her pain out for just a few moments. The wrist slit against her wrist, leaving the blood there to trickle. She loved the feeling, the feeling of power, letting out the anger. The razor cut perfect scars into her wrist as she thought of how unperfect she was. She didn't care what those photographers said, she knew she screwed up her life, she knew that people would rather her dead. They were waiting for the moment her grave stone would be carved.

She was going to end it that night too. The fame was too much, this life wasn't what she wanted. How could she keep living like that, knowing that people hated her, knowing that their was someone who desperately wanted to shoot a bullet at her skull right now.

Then, he came bursting through the door, and the look on his face. The look was pure horror to him. As he came into her bathroom, he fell into shock, his expression showing only disappointment, fear. But he didn't consider it a bad time, he considered it perfect timing. Miley was everything to him, his literal life, and if that was taken away, he might just die.

Tears sprang to Joe's eyes as he saw what she was about to attempt. She knew that she had changed, but never in his nightmares believed that her pain was this much, that she was suffocating this much.

"Miley, please put that down," he begged her.

She looked from him to the object, hesitating. Objecting what she was going to do. She figured that she could end it right then and there, but she couldn't. She loved him, she had replaced that gap in her heart for the most part. Making him watch her death was too much for her to think of, so instead she gently set it down on the bathroom sink.

"Come here," he ordered softly. Miley bowed her head shameful, and walked over. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. "Mind telling me what you were thinking?"

"Kind of," she mumbled shaking. He laid her down with him on the bed softly.

"What's up, Mi?" he asked softly.

"Nothing really, you?" It was always her way of dealing with things to make a joke out of them. The media had taught her how to do it too well.

"Miley, talk to me, babe. You're my all time best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Joey."

He looked at her. For the first time in his life, she seemed broken to him. He knew that she needed help right now, and someone to keep her stable, but he never saw how shattered she was. That deep confusion and depression floating around. He wanted himself to think that she was okay, because he loved her.

That's the moment he swore to himself that he'd make sure she'd be okay. He'd make sure she would end up happy.

* * *

He smiled at her, watching her in the white dress. She was happy again. He could tell by the way she was glowing. He looked as deep into her eyes the same way he did that night four years ago, and all those feelings of pain were gone. That smile on her face was finally real.

He watched her, extremely proud. He's known since that night that he was in love with her. Everything about her was absolutely perfect.

"And do you, Miley Ray Stewart, take Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Only, she didn't love him. She's always been in love with his brother, and he was okay with that, because it made her happy.

"I do," she smiled, looking up into his eyes.

And with that, part of Joe's heart broke. He knew that he never had her to begin with, but it still hurt to know that he would never have a chance.

Then, he quickly wiped a tear as they kissed, and pretended to be happy again, like he had been doing for years. !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -- At least she was happy.

**thanks for reading! vote on my poll please! i want to know who u think is better - Team M or AllTheAbove. review plzz! thank u!!!!!! **


End file.
